


Заигрались

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Смотря на запястье, покрытое следами недавней сцены, Даня знал, что ему не нужен Олег, заявляющийся на порог с виноватым взглядом в пол и новой игрой для плойки в руках. Ему нужен Олег, осознающий весь страх произошедшего... едва не произошедшего ночью.





	Заигрались

Стрелки на часах давно перевалили за полночь. Ерунда для человека с напрочь сбитым режимом сна. Многочасовые перелеты и сутки на студии выворачивали график артиста наизнанку, превращая тихие домашние вечера в непозволительную роскошь.  
Сидя на кухне при свете тусклой лампы, Даня, морщась, вливал в себя третий бокал вина. Эту картину можно было назвать красивой и даже романтичной, если бы комнату заполнял раскатистый смех или тихий разговор, а не звенящая тишина.   
Даня злился. Не мог не злиться. Все-таки этот субботний вечер он хотел провести не в компании початой бутылки, а вместе со своим... парнем? Бойфрендом? Вместе с Олегом. Будь Терновой дома, то непременно отобрал бы проклятую бутылку и, не посмотрев на ее стоимость, вылил содержимое в раковину. Но нет, сегодня все еще «восходящая звезда» лейбла отрабатывала очередной концерт. Концерт, который уже час как должен был закончиться. В инстаграме даже начали появляться первые фотографии с выступления, сэлфи, на которых каждая девушка считала своим долгом отметить улыбающегося Олега, тем самым еще больше раздражая просматривающего это все Даню. Полная отдача на каждом концерте, выходы на бис и раздача автографов всем желающим... в этом был весь Терри.   
Олег должен был провести этот вечер c ним. Должен был разливать по кружкам терпкий чай, и вместо сотни улыбок на камеру дарить одну единственную. Он нужен был Бурцеву здесь в их общей квартире, на их общей кухне. Пусть эгоистично, но спустя четыре года отношений Даня считал, что имеет на это полное право.   
Да, Олег вкалывал как проклятый, честно отрабатывал контракт, соглашаясь на навязываемый образ. Да, он приносил лейблу деньги, и во многом благодаря ему продюсеры, крепко держащие своих артистов за горло, закрывали глаза на их отношения. Более того, где нужно прикрывали, напрягая пиар-отдел, удаляющий компрометирующие фото, или проплачивая статьи в журналах.   
В то время как Даня вместе с давно доставленным ужином был вынужден ждать его дома. Снова. Это уже вошло в привычку, и Бурцева раздражало. Кто-то сказал бы, что он с жиру бесится, ведь, по большей части, их отношения напоминали трогательный период влюбленности, растянувшийся не на один год. Но в такие ночи Даня остро ощущал необходимость в присутствии Олега рядом напополам со злостью от того, что это не так. И вино он пил Терновому назло, точно зная, что тот будет кривиться, когда, целуя, почувствует его вкус на губах. И сообщения друг за другом отправлял, прекрасно зная, что тот их даже не читает!

_(22:02)  
Выступление уже закончилось_

_(22:27)  
Окей, пара выходов на бис_

_(22:28)  
ОЛЕГ, СПОЙ ДОМОФОН_

_(22:28)  
Почему его до сих пор помнят?_

_(22:57)  
Едешь??_

_(23:10)  
Олег_

_(23:22)  
ОЛЕГ_

_(23:23)  
Я между прочим жду _

_(23:27)  
Твой салат на ужин уже завял. А ты все еще едешь._

_(23:35)  
Если не вернешься до полуночи, можешь вообще не приезжать_

_(00:00)  
Это шутка. Плохая_

_(00:01)  
Я все еще жду_

Отбросив попытки достучаться до парня, последние часа полтора Даня всматривался в темноту за окном, силясь рассмотреть где-то внизу подъехавшую машину. Лучшим решением было бы отправиться спать, а наутро демонстративно игнорировать ничего не понимающего Тернового. Часа два, на большее Даню никогда не хватало. Но на дне бутылки еще оставалось вино, а вместе с ним и надежда, что Олег соизволит хотя бы ответить на смс. Судя по галочкам, появившимся напротив сообщений, он все-таки добрался до телефона.   
Звонок в домофон заставил Бурцева вздрогнуть. Олег не успел бы доехать так быстро после прочтения. Если, конечно, не гнал по трассе как сумасшедший. На вечно осторожничающего Тернового это похоже не было. Если он думал, что несколько минут, помноженных на неоправданный риск, как-то оправдают его, то глубоко ошибался. Вместо того, чтобы успокоить, вино только раззадорило Даню, собирающегося высказать своему так называемому бойфренду все, что о нем думает. Вот только не успел.  
Забив на существование ключей или хотя бы звонка, Терновой барабанил в дверь, наверняка перебудив всех соседей. Бурцев надеялся, что никому из них не придет в голову высовываться из квартиры в два часа ночи, чтобы посмотреть на нарушителя спокойствия. Нарушителя, который, стоило только Дане открыть дверь, притянул его к себе, впиваясь в губы требовательным поцелуем... Прямо в подъезде.  
— Эй, давай хоть зайдем, — Бурцев едва смог отстраниться, чтобы вдохнуть. Впрочем Олегу это не помешало. Он продолжал покрывать его шею укусами и, загнанно дыша, шарить ладонями под толстовкой. — Боже, Олеж, не здесь...  
— Да поебать, — отмахнулся тот, но порог все-таки переступил, тут же захлопнув за ними дверь.   
Терновой умел извиняться, ластиться, прекрасно выучил все приемы, безошибочно плавящие сердце Дани. Вот только сейчас все, что он делал, меньше всего походило на попытку загладить вину.   
Подобные моменты случались не так часто, но от того были особо любимы Бурцевым. Его крыло от такого Олега: возбужденного, едва ли не рычащего, все еще мокрого после выступления, жадного и где-то даже грубого... В гостинице, в гримерке или вообще в машине — плевать. Хотя обычно тот осторожничал и был настолько нежным, насколько это вообще возможно, но некоторые ситуации диктовали свои условия. И тогда крышу срывало, до стонов в голос.  
— Пошли... — Даня попытался утянуть их в спальню. Потрахаться по-быстрому в коридоре, едва приспустив джинсы — не то, о чем он мечтал, дожидаясь Тернового целый вечер. Такое острое удовольствие хотелось растянуть, насладиться им, но у Олега на этот счет было другое мнение.  
— Хочу так, — обычно все эти замашки в духе «пришел, чтобы забрать свое» оставались за дверью их квартиры, но...  
Схватив Даню за запястье, Терновой, не церемонясь, развернул его лицом к стене, прижав и заломив руки. Больно. По-настоящему. До синяков. Олег себе никогда такого не позволял. Он всегда трепетно относился к телу Дани. Да, порой ходил по грани, оставляя метки и засосы, но держал ситуацию под контролем. А сегодня будто был сам не свой. Сегодня он заигрался.  
— Ты конченый что ли?! — Даня не привык к такому обращению и вполне мог дать отпор. Дернувшись, он двинул Олегу в солнечное сплетение. Тот, явно не ожидая подобного в разгар горячей сцены, зашипел от боли, тут же отшатнувшись.  
— Это ты, блять, конченый! — такие родные, такие теплые глаза залила злость. Чтобы вывести Олега из себя нужно было хорошенько постараться, и, кажется, Дане это удалось. — Что случилось?  
— Еще с-спрашиваешь? — Бурцев задрал рукава толстовки, демонстрируя пылающее запястье, на котором постепенно расцветали красные отметины. — Это, п-по-твоему, нормально?  
— Тебе видней, — бросил Олег, пытаясь успокоиться, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. — Обычно ты не сучишься.  
— Обычно ты не утыкаешь меня мордой в стену, н-наваливаясь сверху, — огрызнулся Даня.   
Он не видел в этом мудаке, которому похоть застилала глаза, своего Олежу, и это пугало больше всего. Сносить такие проявления «любви» Бурцев не намеревался. Лучшим решением сейчас было не распалять ссору, а просто уйти. Остыть, переварить произошедшее...  
— Ты куда собрался? — уже развернувшись к двери, Даня заметил, как Терновой протянул руку, чтобы снова схватить его, но... тут же отдернул. Еще одна такая сцена, и расставания было бы не избежать. Окей, пусть не навсегда, для этого они были слишком зависимы друг от друга, но уж точно надолго. Пока у кое-кого мозги на место не встанут. — Как это понимать? Написываешь весь вечер, просишь, чтобы я быстрее приехал и трахнул тебя. Я, даже не переодевшись, как есть, мчу через весь город, а ты... собираешь вот так съебать?  
— Я не просил меня трахать, — схватив куртку с вешалки, Даня кинул уничижающий взгляд в сторону Олега. — Я просто хотел провести вечер вместе. Спасибо, Олег.   
Спустившись вниз, Бурцев простоял еще минут десять на пронизывающем ночном ветру, дожидаясь такси. Этого времени Олегу могло хватить, чтобы вылететь следом, попытаться извиниться, аккуратно сжав ладонь... Даня, конечно, в любом случае уехал бы, но мысленно Тернового уже реабилитировав. Но тот так и не вышел, даже в окно, кажется, не посмотрел, еще больше разозлив и... напугав Даню.  
Проезжая спальные кварталы Москвы, все больше удаляясь от дома, Бурцев не мог не думать о том — правильно ли поступил, сбежав. Да, он не хотел видеть Олега в таком виде, но и оставлять того одного было не лучшей идеей. Все-таки эта ночь стала логичным продолжением того, на что они оба так долго закрывали глаза. Ведь проблема появилась не сегодня и даже не вчера.  
Олег всегда был отличником. И когда лейбл пришел к выводу, что образ плохого парня в кожаной куртке все-таки приносит больше денег, без пререканий согласился. На сцене он превращался в Терри, позволяя всем своим эмоциям, всей своей злости выйти наружу. И делал это настолько искусно, что люди верили. Все-таки Терновой был хорошим актером, пусть и одной роли.   
После каждого выступления ему требовалось прийти в себя, вылезти из шкуры Терри: посидеть в гримерке, выпить воды, переодеться в свое, в конце концов. Сегодня же просто... не хватило времени. После десятка ночных смс он, еще не отошедший после концерта, на взводе, сразу же прыгнул в машину. Хотел как лучше, а в итоге...  
В какой-то степени вина за произошедшее лежала и на Дане. И даже не из-за того, что он, столько раз наблюдавший за этой трансформацией, все равно подгонял Тернового, точно зная, что тот сорвется к нему при первой возможности. Он ведь с первого взгляда мог понять, что Олег не в себе, и стоит поостеречься, дать ему продышаться. Да и предпосылки к этому возникали уже не раз...   
Даня и раньше позволял Олегу, Терри... им обоим многое. Некоторую грубость, резкие движения, поцелуи-укусы... В этом было столько кайфа, что добровольно отказываться, ставя рамки, казалось глупым. Уж слишком хотелось, пусть изредка, но почувствовать на себе ту силу, ту страсть, которая копилась в Терновом и которой было не дождаться от обычно такого трогательного в проявлениях своей любви Олежи.   
На этот раз они перегнули палку. Вот только в отличие от Дани Олег навряд ли понимал суть проблемы.  
В том, что тот придет извиняться Бурцев не сомневался. В этом человеке его всегда восхищало умение просить прощение. Терновой не считал это чем-то зазорным или задевающим гордость. Не важно даже — кто накосячил. Если он чувствовал, что проблему можно решить простым, но «искренним» извини, то не гнушался произнести это вслух.   
Но, смотря на запястье, покрытое следами недавней сцены, Даня знал, что этого будет мало. Ему не нужен был Олег, заявляющийся на порог с виноватым взглядом в пол и новой игрой для плойки в руках. Ему нужен был Олег, осознающий весь страх произошедшего... едва не произошедшего ночью.  
Первые сутки друг без друга прошли... подозрительно спокойно. Ни сообщения, ни звонка. Телефон обрывали менеджеры всех мастей, но один конкретный номер молчал. Даня успел съездить на студию, в зал, к родителям на дачу, а Терновой все еще проявлял поразительную для себя выдержку. Учитывая, что ссоры он всегда переносил куда хуже Дани.   
На второй день, лежа в своей старой московской квартире и будучи не в состоянии на чем-нибудь сосредоточиться, Бурцев едва сдерживался, чтобы не позвонить Олегу. Просто чтобы убедиться — с ним все в порядке. Но Терновой объявился сам. Не выдержал.

_(18:31)  
Я внизу. Спускайся_

Даня уставился на пришедшее сообщение. Вместо того, чтобы подчиниться первому порыву и тут же вылететь из квартиры, он сначала, проявив чудеса выдержки, осторожно выглянул в окно. Да, машина Тернового действительно стояла у подъезда. Как в старые-добрые времена... разве что сейчас он не сигналил, пытаясь привлечь внимание парня. Такие жесты после нескольких лет отношений казались скорее глупыми, чем романтичными. Хотя с Олега станется...  
— П-привет, — стараясь не смотреть на Тернового, Даня занял пассажирское сиденье. Находиться рядом с ним было физически сложно. Несмотря на то, что обида все еще била под дых, желание касаться, чувствовать Олега рядом никуда не делось.  
— Привет, — Олег облегченно выдохнул. Видимо, даже не надеялся, что с ним заговорят. — Я... Я скучал, — с секундным промедлением его ладонь легла на колено Дани.  
— Ага, — Бурцев нервно сглотнул. «Я тоже».   
— Все еще обижаешься? — Олег развернулся к нему, заглядывая в глаза. — Данька, извини.  
— За что? — сопротивляться этому несчастному, щенячьему взгляду было настоящим испытанием. Хотелось протянуть руку, обхватить Тернового за шею, почувствовать крепкие объятья и, перебравшись к нему на колени, наконец поцеловать. Но вместо этого Бурцев продолжал отыгрывать роль обиженной суки. Все-таки они поссорились не из-за немытой посуды. Причина была куда серьезней и хотелось знать наверняка — Терновой действительно понимает в чем дело.  
— За то, что повел себя как мудак, — на этот раз прятать взгляд настала очередь Олега. — Больно тебе сделал, хуйни всякой наговорил.  
— И только? — Даня перебил парня, заранее зная, что тот скажет. Все слова были давным-давно произнесены Олегом и выучены уже наизусть.   
— А что ты еще хочешь услышать? — в один момент из голоса Тернового исчезла напускная мягкость. Этот тон Бурцеву тоже был прекрасно знаком и не сулил ничего хорошего.   
— Ну, О-олеж, дело ведь не только в том, что случилось... — не желая разжигать новую ссору, Даня успокаивающе накрыл его ладонь своей. — А в том, что у тебя крыша едет. Это ведь не в первый раз, когда ...  
— Не нужно, — Олег исподлобья глянул на него. — Я себе подобного никогда не позволял. Ты же знаешь.   
— А в этот раз сорвался. Дошел до точки. Н-не знаю, как это назвать... — Даня устало прикрыл глаза. Рано или поздно они должны были об этом поговорить. — Т-ты ведь после концертов неуправляемый. Я иногда смотрю на тебя и вижу только... Терри.  
— Не понимаю, — честно признался Олег. — При чем тут Терри? Это же просто маска, для сцены. Да, иногда после выступлений адреналин бьет по мозгам. Да, иногда мы на взводе, ну... позволяем себе чуть больше. Чуть жестче. Но это типа... нормально?   
— Нормально. И мне нравилось. Когда тебе рот в гримерке закрывают, чтобы никто не услышал, по-другому и быть не может, — отрицать это никто не собирался. — О другом даже не думаешь. Например, о том, что однажды ты не сможешь выйти из роли.  
— Такого не будет. Входить в роль — моя работа. Меня этому учили, — Терновой осторожно коснулся щеки Дани. — Не хочу, чтобы ты загонялся из-за ерунды.  
— Вживаться, — глухо отозвался тот.  
— В смысле?  
— Ты вживаешься в роль. Вот есть Олежка, который греет мне руки у себя в кармане или целует перед сном, даже находясь в другом городе, по скайпу, а есть Терри. Я понимаю, что это образ, что ты специально вводишь себя в такое с-состояние, думаешь, накручиваешь, злишься... И для того, чтобы освободиться от него, т-тоже нужно время. Все больше времени. С каждым разом тебе тяжелее приходить в себя. Я это вижу, и боюсь, что однажды просто не смогу отличить вас.  
— Я не Терри, — слова Дани явно возымели свое действие, задели за живое.  
— То есть тогда — это был ты? За руки меня хватал, синяки отставлял — т-ты?  
— Выходит, что так, — Олег опустил голову. — Я ведь не сумасшедший, чтобы придумывать какое-то там альтер-эго и прикрывать этим свое отвратительное поведение. Не нужно пытаться меня оправдывать. Если я причинил тебе боль, то это сделал именно я.  
— Будь это п-правдой, я бы здесь не сидел, — Даня обхватил руками лицо Тернового, заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Я бы не пытался нам помочь.  
Бурцев говорил правду. В том Олеге, которого он увидел на кастинге, в которого влюбился, не было и сотой доли от старательно вылепленного пиарщиками парня, идущего по головам. Но не было в нем и настоящих эмоций, сильных, ярких, от которых колени подкашивались. Олежа мог захватить для него куртку, когда они ехали в Питер, или отдать последнюю порцию шарлотки, проявлять заботу всеми доступными для себя способами. Но был не способен шептать на ухо жаркие признания, снова и снова вбиваясь в него.   
С самого начала Даня понимал, что с Терновым будет сложно. Тот отдавал всего себя на сцене, прячась в раковину из собственных запретов и ограничений в повседневной жизни. И если раньше Бурцев думал, что бьющая через край самоуверенность Терри, на которую ставил лейбл, пойдет Олегу только на пользу, то сейчас прекрасно видел пропасть, образовавшуюся между образом и реальным человеком. Пропасть, в которую падали они вместе.   
— Врежь мне, если... когда снова занесет, — Терновой никогда не просил помощи, и от того просьба имела особую ценность.   
— До этого больше не дойдет. Обещаю, — конечно, где-то глубоко внутри Даня понимал, что таким заверениям грош цена, и что скорее всего подобные сцены будут повторяться, и не раз, прежде чем все действительно изменится. Прежде чем Олега отпустят, и он наконец отыщет самого себя.   
Но сейчас для них обоих было важно озвучить, что все проблемы решаемы, пока они борются друг за друга.


End file.
